Happily never after
by S.H.A.Z-123
Summary: We know Remus left Tonks and we know they both died in the battle of Hogwarts but what happened inbetween?
1. Chapter 1

The floorboards creaked. He stopped waiting to see if she would wake from her slumber- she didn't; she just turned over, her forehead creased with worry. Seeing this just made him more determined. It was entirely his fault; he had known all along he wasn't good enough for her but that hadn't stopped him marrying her and now she was pregnant. He tiptoed over to his side of the bed and placed the envelope on the pillow. He stared at her, resisting the urge to wake her up and beg her to take him back. Her once purple hair was now a faded brown and her smile never really reached her eyes these days. He had to go, for her, for their unborn child. Making his way towards the door he placed his hand gently on the door handle and as he did the full extent of what he was doing cursed through him. The guilt overtook everything else he was feeeling and he felt his eyes start to water. Suddenly, the bed creaked and he heard her voice call out through the still night.

"Remus, where you going?" she sounded confused and he inwardly cursed himself as he turned round to look at her but he couldn't quite meet her eye.

"Away," she just stared at him not quite understanding. She made to stand up but she got tangled in the duvet and collapsed to the floor.

"I don't understand, away where? Has the order…" She started to ask before he shook his head.

"I just have to…" he started to explain but she had seen the letter and she slowly reached out for it. Upon seeing her name on the front she tore it open and began to read.

Her heart was breaking. If she could see it she just knew there would be a thousand and one little pieces on the floor. Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly ducked her head.

"But...You're…"

"Don't, please don't. This is tough enough already." He knelt down next to her and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her pale cheek, she reached up and tried to force him to meet her gaze bu his eyes were downcast."I really do love you, but I can't do this. Not now. Not ever. I'm just not good enough." He stood up and walked quickly to the door.

"Please stay," she pleaded "Remus-" He just shook his head; his eyes looked like they were holding back tears of their own. The sound of the door closing behind him went through her like a knife. She didn't have the energy to move so she lay on the floor crying, the letter clutched in her hand. It still smelt like him. She read the words one more time.

Dear Dora,

I know I'm a coward by leaving in the night but I think it would be easier if I did. I have to leave. I know that you have said you accept me for who I am, even if I'm not good enough for you. I just know I can trust you to hopefully keep yourself and our child safe. I'm not good enough for you or our child; even if you say you don't mind the child will most likely grow up hating me. Also, there is a small possibility that the child could also be a werewolf. If it is I just couldn't live with myself! It's painful enough for me; a grown man to go through the change twice a month, never mind an innocent baby. Please, just look after yourself and stay safe.

Yours always,

Remus x

When Remus had walked out of the door he had to force himself to keep walking and not turn around and run back to her like the coward he was. His feet dragged along the grassy floor and his body was stooped, he felt like he had aged 10 years and he could hardly keep himself upright. His heart felt heavy with guilt and it appeared it wasn't leaving anytime soon. All that he could think about was Tonks and her name was racing around his mind. Reaching the edge of the forest that was at the back of the house he stopped and prepared himself to apperate out of there. In the silence it even sounded like the wind was calling her name.

_Dora._

The next morning Tonks woke up and at first she wondered why she was on the floor. Then she remembered. It hit her-hard. She could feel tears threating to spill and she found she didn't care. Normally she hated to show that she was upset but today she didn't care. What did it matter to her anyway-he had left. Left her; Left their child.

A/N: Hey, so this is a Remus/Tonks based Fic and it will go through there lives in Deathly Hallow. I'll try to keep it as canon as possiable and a new chapter will be put up every saturday untill it is finished! Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Time was a strange thing, it could fly by without you noticing it or it could creep by barely moving at all. However, no matter how fast or slow time goes it never stops. Tonk's realised this as she watched the hands on the clock go round and round and round. All she could think about was last night and how he had just left them; it had crushed her. Trying to find the energy to move was hard, the grief she was feeling was weighing her down. How had it all gone so bad? She started thinking about when they had first got together…

_Sitting in front of the fire, I downed another firewhisky and smiled as Sirius left the room; now it was just me and Remus. _

"_So Nympha…"_

"_It's Tonks!" _

"_Ah yes, sorry." He leaned forward to pour himself a glass of firewhisky and I caught a whiff of his scent; it was so musky and overpowering. Neither of us spoke for a couple of minutes and to ease the tension we both drank a couple more glasses of firewhisky. _

"_Well, I think I better be going to bed. Goodnight Nymp…Tonks" He started to stand up and I followed but I was slightly more unbalanced, well I am naturally clumsy and the half a dozen glasses of firewhisky hadn't helped in the slightest. _

"_Whoa" I slurred (looks like firewhisky isn't intended to help my speech either) before a pair of arms grabbed my waist to stop me from falling. I turned around as fast as the alcohol would let me and I came face to face with him. I noticed his hands were still on my waist so I put mine on his chest; it was very muscular. He cleared his throat but instead of letting go I moved closer and started to kiss him- weather it was the alcohol or shock I don't know but he didn't pull away and the kiss deepened. I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs into the room I was staying in. _

_The next morning I woke up to find somebody else's arms wrapped around me. Twisting my head so I could figure out who I was in bed with, I winched slightly- hangover. I couldn't believe it when I saw it was Remus but then I smiled as the memories of last night all came flooding back._

"_Tonks, you awake?" It was Sirius. What was I supposed to do now? I quickly elbowed Remus in the side who responded by rolling over and letting out a groan- another hangover victim! _

"_Tonk's is that you?" That caught Remus' attention! He sat up and just stared at me like I was a ghost, or growing three heads. He put his finger to his lips then went to get out of bed before he realised that we were both still naked. Turning a small shade of red he grabbed his pants which were casually thrown over the chair and threw them on before hiding down the side of the bed._

"_Just a minute" I shouted to Sirius before grabbing the first clothes I could find; that turned out badly as I ended up with a yellow fluffy jumper and a pair of pyjama shorts. One last check to make sure Remus was hidden (I really couldn't be bothered with Sirius making jokes at this point in time) and then I opened the door._

"_Hey, have you seen moony around here, I can't find him anywhere?" Sirius asked, his forehead creased, "and nice jumper by the way" he tacked on as an afterthought, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile._

"_It's nice isn't it and no I haven't, why you asking me?" Ok so my tone might have been more sarcastic/ defensive then was required but why would I know where Remus was (on any other normal day that is)._

"_Bit defensive this morning, I only asked because you were the last one to see him last night." Oh, right I forgot about that._

"_Well I haven't, I was asleep until you woke me up." _

"_Sorry, I'll leave you to your beauty sleep then shall I?" I only nodded and shut the door but I could have sworn I heard him mutter something like not a morning person. I did feel slightly bad- I'd apologise later. _

"_Remus, he's gone you can stand up now" I laughed as I sat on the bed, legs crossed. His head peered up from the bed and when he had looked around the room he stood up and sat next to me on the bed. No one us spoke, I don't think either of us knew what to say so I just lay down and closed my eyes._

"_So, what happens now?" I asked he was infuriating me by not talking. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked, turning around so he could see my face. _

"_Well, I don't know about you but I don't tend to get drunk and then have a one-night stand" He didn't respond to that, instead he just looked at me that made the phrase 'if looks could kill' jump into my head. However, it didn't actually scare me, it just made me laugh._

"_Nympha…Tonks, I don't think it's a good idea for us to start dating." Ok that was unexpected. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. His voice was barely above a whisper as he continued, "it's not because of you, honest. It's just too dangerous."_

"_That's ridiculous, it's not dangerous, and any ways I can look after myself. I am an Auror in case you forgot and stop calling me Nymphadora, it's Tonks!" He was already shaking his head so I sat up; I wasn't going to lose, not when I was this close._

"_Nymphadora is much nicer and you'd be shunned; an outcast and I don't think your parents would approve either." _

"_Fine, don't call me Tonk's but you are not calling me Nymphadora! I'm 23 Remus; do you honestly think I need my parents' permission to date someone?" His jaw hardened and he got up from the bed and stood at the bottom, but if he thought I was giving in he was wrong, dead wrong. I quickly scrambled to my feet and we were stood about a meter apart._

"_Dora, please?" His voice came out like a quiet plea for help, for me to understand. _

"_Remus, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way I do then I'll go and you won't hear of this conversation again." He looked down at me and looked me square in the eyes and just for a second I honestly thought he was going to tell me he didn't feel the same._

"_But you know I do." A triumphant grin made its way across my face and I could feel my hair turning back to its bright bubble-gum pink. He let out a sigh before continuing. "If you promise you won't tell anyone then maybe this can work." I must have looked puzzled because he continued talking. "If nobody knows then you aren't in danger because of me. Now I best go see what Sirius wanted." He turned around and before I could say bye he was gone. Oh well, at least we were seeing even if nobody else knew. My smile grew and I looked down at what I was wearing and decided to change before leaving the safety of my adopted bedroom and apologising to Sirius._

A smile appeared through the tears as the clock struck 10:00 am. Tonk's stomach rumbled and she rolled her eyes; food was the least of her problems. However, it only took another 30 seconds for Tonk's to remember that she wasn't the only person she was responsible for; she had a baby to look after. Staggering to her feat she made her way downstairs and almost crashed into the kitchen door. Grabbing a box of cereal and some milk she sat down at the round wooden table and began to eat.

"This is wrong." She said to no one in particular, "Remus should be here and it should be like another normal day except happier because I'm pregnant. So why isn't he here?" She let out a sigh and thought back to the last time they had argued like this….

_It was another lush day outside but once again I had to spend it inside because if I went outside then Remus would want to be all friends only and I like holding his hand or doing all the things other couples do because we are hardly ever alone so most of the time it's like we aren't even dating-it sucks. I was currently laid on my sofa with my head on Remus' lap. I was bored out of my mind but he seemed quite happy just reading a book._

"_Remus?" _

"_Yes, Tonk's" His eyes didn't leave the book._

"_Do you want to go for a walk or something?" He just shook his head, "but why? The sun is shining and we never go out anywhere." He sighed and put the book on the cushion next to him._

"_You're the one who hates going out with me." _

"_Only because you act like you barely know me and don't say more than three words to me" I retorted back sitting up on the cushion next to him. _

"_It's not..._

"_Safe, yeah I know!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I had heard this lecture so many times i could repeat it back word for word._

"If you know why do you even ask?" He just shook his head and picked up his book. I was annoyed.

"_This is stupid, it's like you're ashamed to be seen with me or something. We have great fun when it's just us together, you relax and it actually feels like I'm getting to know the real you but the minute we're in someone else's presence you just put on this mask and become someone completely different around me; it's like I'm someone you put up with because it's easier then telling me to go away." I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away- I didn't cry, especially over a man. Remus had just been watching me the whole time and he put the book back down before speaking._

"_Tonk's, please you know that I'd never be ashamed to be seen with you, you're the only one I fully trust. Please, don't ever think that." He took my hand I couldn't help but let my anger slide- for the moment anyway._

"_I know, but I still think we should go out, like outside in the fresh air." _

"_You know I can't, it's too dangerous for anyone to know."_

"_But you told Sirius, so why can't we tell anyone else?" I stood up and put one hand on my hip to try and look intimidating._

"_Because he guessed and you know what a bad liar I am. Please Tonk's when it's safer then I promise we can go out all you want; we don't ever have to come home, just please be patient." His voice was pleading and before Sirius had died I would have just sat back down but ever since Sirius had died all I could think about was the way people were taking. There was no warning, no time to say goodbye, you could be here one minute and not the next._

"_No I am not being patient! Any one of us could be the next to go, Sirius was first and I'll be dammed if I don't start living every day. You should know this better than anyone; you were his best friend- the last marauder. He wouldn't want you to do this- to hide away in fear and you know it." I was shaking and I was only just managing to hold the tears back._

"_Tonk's" he stood up and went to walk towards me with his arms outstretched but I backed away, straight into the coffee table. A flash of pain crossed his face. _

"_Remus, I thought we had gotten past this, when Sirius died you almost didn't care who seen us together. You were there for me, no matter what people said so now it's my turn to return the favour." _

"_I appreciate it Tonk's, I really do and I don't think I could ever do anything to make it up to you. Ever since Sirius was arrested it's just been me and I don't know how to let you around others. When it's just us it's fine but when there are others around I don't know how to act. I am sorry I don't mean to hurt you." He looked at me, his eyes almost begging me to understand, to just be patient. Another tear rolled down my cheek but this time I didn't stop it; what was the point? I didn't know how to respond to that so I just kept quiet._

"_I'll go then. Please be careful and I'll suppose I'll see you around." His voice sounded low and I desperately just wanted to hug him and have things back to the way they were but I was far too stubborn for that. He walked past me and it wasn't until I heard the pop of Remus disaparating that I realised what an idiot I was. The tears fell faster now and I didn't care, he wasn't just some man, he was THEY man; I just hadn't realised it!_

Picking up her dishes Tonk's forced herself to go upstairs and get dressed; he would come back she had to believe it. He always came back and she knew he would come back no matter how scared he was he did love her and she knew he would love their child just as much. On that more cheerful note Tonk's finished getting ready and started to read a book; hopefully he'd be back by the time she was finished.

A/N: Hey, so I know this is long but hopefully you enjoyed it! Please review, they really do mean a lot! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks sighed and sat up in bed, she was supposed to be going to the burrow today but if she was honest she just couldn't be bothered. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy going to the burrow- on the contrary it was quite the opposite. She loved seeing the kids and she enjoyed Molly's company, well it beat sitting around inside by herself doing nothing. With a sigh she got out of bed and headed off to the bathroom. When she was finished she started to get dressed. After about 10 minutes she eventually decided on a loose fitting weird sister t-shirt and a pair of jeans that Molly had magically made to grow with her bump. Grabbing her hair brush she started trying to get her now mousey coloured hair to go into some kind of fashionable order; it had been a few weeks since Remus had left and her hair was still her old mousey colour. Eventually she was finished so grabbing her wand she walked over to the fireplace and picked up a bit of floo powder. She had never really enjoyed apparition and the burrow was too far to fly so floo it was.

"Ah, hello dear." Said Molly as she walked over to the fireplace and pulled Tonks into a hug. "How have you been?" Tonks walked over to the table and sat down as Molly walked over to the cooker where she had originally been cooking dinner.

"Wotcher Molly, I'm not too bad I suppose, a bit boring since I've only been took off doing field work." She smiled as Molly waved her wand and a steaming mug of tea appeared on the table in front of her.

"Ah well, it's for the best. How far along are you now?"

"Emm…about 13 weeks. I had an appointment at St. Mungos a few days ago, everything's fine." She took a sip of her tea.

"That's good, and have you heard from Remus?" Tonks stiffened.

"How are the kids? I haven't seen them in a while." Tonks knew it was an obvious change of subject but she didn't care, thinking about Remus hurt too much.

"There fine, I mean the ones at Hogwarts anyway, I haven't heard from Ron." Tonks just nodded, completely absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Tonks asked.

"Not at all pet." Nodding Tonks stood up but the minute she did, she felt all dizzy. Putting her hand on the table to steady herself she blinked a couple of times hoping that would help. Gingerly taking her hand off the table she headed for the stairs but she had only taken a couple of steps when she collapsed to the floor, landing with a bang.

"Tonks!" Molly whirled around to find Tonks on the floor. Rushing over she checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one; she had only fainted. Using her wand, Molly levitated her over to the couch. She knew she should get Tonks to St. Mungos but she couldn't apperate with her unless she was awake and she had no other means of getting her there. Summoning a glass of water Molly watched carefully as Tonks started to stir.

"What…Molly…Why am I on the couch?" she tried to sit up but Molly ushered her back down on the couch and handed her the glass of water.

"You fainted dear. I also think you should go to St. Mungos to get checked over." Tonks eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Molly beat her to it. "I'm sure everything is fine, it's just a precaution." Tonks could only nod as she carefully stood up and linked arms with Molly before Molly disaparated inside St. Mungos, Tonks clinging on for dear life.

"Hello there is Healer….."

"Greyweed" injected Tonks.

"Healer Greyweed available?" Molly asked the witch who was sat behind the welcome desk .The witch sent what looked like a patronus thorough the hospital and smiled back up at the two Women.

"May I ask what the problem seems to be?" Her voice was overly cheerful and reminded Tonks of someone from her school days; she couldn't remember her name but she knew she was annoying.

"I'm pregnant and I fainted, I just wondered if I could get a check-up?" Explained Tonks, just then the patronus like creature returned.

"She is available, if you go up to the third floor his office her office is two doors to the right."

"Ok thank you." Tonks and Molly made their way over to the lift, Tonks noticed it was oddly empty; normally it was filled with people but today there was no one else. The short journey to the office was quiet and the silence was only broken by Tonk's rapping her knuckles on the Healer's door.

"Come in" Tonks opened the door and smiled at the Healer who sat at her desk. She had pale blue eyes and brown hair that was all tied up in a bun at the top of her head. "Ah, hello Mrs Lupin Is everything ok?"

"Please, call me Tonks and the reason I'm here is because I, well I fainted."

"Ok, well if you want to just hop up onto the bed and I'll take a look. I presume since you've come to me then you are okay as well?"

"I'm fine" she brushed off the worry; it was the baby she was scared for. "I just need to know if the baby is ok." The healer nodded and started performing spells on Tonks; who was laid on the bed. After a few minutes she was finished and smiled kindly at Tonks.

"I'll just go find out what these say I'll be back in a minute, ok?" Tonks only nodded as she watched the healer walk out of the door. Sighing she put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes- this day was turning out to be more eventful then she had originally planned.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie, you took quite a fall back there?" Asked Molly kindly, however Tonks was spared from answering because at that moment the healer walked in. Tonks sat upright and waited for the healer to speak.

"I've sent your results off for a second opinion, just to be safe." She tried to sound reassuring but all Tonks could think off was the words 'second opinion'.

"Why…What-what do you think is wrong?" Asked Tonks franticly, her eyes had grown wild with worry.

"Please, Mrs Lupin I think it would be best if we waited for a second opinion, just try to relax please." Tonks was already shaking her head.

"I am not waiting for any second opinion, just tell me!" She swung her feet out of the bed but the healer pushed her back into the bed.

"Please, Mrs Lupin, just say calm. Stress won't help the baby."

"Tonks, she's right. Just be patient, I'm sure everything will be alright." Molly tried to calm her down, she knew she was scared. Tonks just nodded not trusting herself to speak in case the tears she could feel building up started to fall. Barley a minute had passed when Tonks couldn't stand the tension in the room.

"Toilet" she muttered as she saw both Molly and Healer Greyweed try to stop her getting out of the bed. Shutting the door she sat down on the toilet seat and let the tears fall. This was ridiculous, why wouldn't anybody tell her what was wrong with her baby. On a whim she picked up her wand and before she could change her mind she sent a patronus to Remus telling him what was happening and that she needed him; actually they both needed him. When she heard the door open in the healer's room she quickly dried her eyes and walked out of the toilet. When she walked in there was an extra person in the room; someone she didn't recognise.

"Iseverythingok?" her word came out in one big rush and she had to force herself to take a breath before she tried again. "Is everything ok?"

"Hello, you must be Mrs Lupin, my name's Healer Lauvia. Why don't you take a seat and then we can get started. Tonks walked over to the bed and sat down with her legs dangling over the side. She didn't like this healer much; she had white hair and grey eyes and she reminded Tonks of a strict grandmother or something like that.

"Ok, well I've took a look at your results and I'm glad to tell you that we don't believe it is anything serious. It appears to be a one off thing, you fainting." Tonks breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't even realised she had been holding her breath. "But, you do need to start looking after yourself better, drink plenty of water, lots of rest that sort of thing. If you don't things could get worse." Tonks nodded, inwardly cursing herself for letting her emotions make her a bad mother; well no more she promised herself, baby comes first. "Also, try to avoid stressful situations. If you faint again come straight back in but you should be fine if you follow my advice."

"Thank you." Tonks stood up and followed Molly out of the door and through the hospital out into the street. "Thank you Molly, for coming with me and just everything." Tonks turned to give the elderly woman a hug.

"That's perfectly okay dear, I don't mind at all. Now, are you coming back to mine or are you going home?"

"Home, if you don't mind. I just want to crawl into my bed and sleep." She gripped the elder woman's arm and closed her eyes as she felt then familiar sensation of being forced through a tube. When she had stopped she opened her eyes and she had never been so glad to see her living room and all her junk.

"You take care now and you know where I am if you need anything." Molly gave Tonks a final hug before disaparating out of Tonks living room. Wearily, Tonks climbed the stairs and without even getting changes she crawled under the covers and was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes Tonks glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned; it was 01:12 am. She didn't know why she had woken up this early. The room was still dark and she couldn't hear anything, frowning she grabbed her wand and lit it up. The room was still the same as when she fell asleep. Suddenly she heard a soft pop coming from downstairs and froze in bed. Sitting up she swung her legs out of the bed and trying not to make the floorboards creak she tiptoed to the door. Opening it slightly she heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. She was trapped. Straining her ears she could have sworn there was only one pair of footsteps, she might have a chance. She shook her head. She couldn't afford to die; she had a child to care for and wasn't it only a couple of hours ago when she had promised to put the child first. Moving away from the door she gripped her wand more tightly as she saw a shadow flicker on the bottom of the door. The door opened ever so slowly and a hand appeared round first, then a face.

"Tonks, is that you?" Tonks' heart jolted, she would have recognised the voice a mile off but it couldn't be, no it only sounded like him because she wanted him back so desperately. He walked further into the room and upon seeing Tonks defensive stance help his hands up in the air; his wand was in his back pocket.

"Re-Remus is that really you?" He nodded a small smile appearing on his face. She didn't speak but she lowered her wand, a small tear running down her face.

"Tonks, are you okay?" He was startled by the appearance of the tear, and more followed. She shook her head before walking towards him. "What's wrong?" He looked confused and slightly scared as Tonks walked towards him, tears running down her face. When she reached him she shoved her wand into her back pocket and started pounding him in the chest. Tonks had never realised just how tall he was but as he wrapped his arms around her, weather to restrain her or comfort her she couldn't tell, she felt like a small child.

"Why did, you, Leave us?" Sobbed Tonks'; her arms were now pinned to Remus' chest.

"I- I don't know Tonks. I am sorry though, I never meant to hurt you, honestly. I thought about coming back but I thought it would be better for you, for both of you, if I went." He was stroking Tonks' hair and she pulled away and went to sit on the bed.

"That was, the stupidest thing, you have, ever done." She tried to breathe and calm down; she really didn't want to faint again.

"Are you sure you're okay, and the baby?" He moved closer to the bed and carefully sat on the edge. Tonks nodded, trying to focus all her energy on staying calm. She shuffled forward on the bed and laid her head on Remus' shoulder, closing her eyes at the same time. He placed his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "So, what happened at the hospital?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

"Well, emm I had fainted so they did some tests and yea, I've just got to drink loads, rest and try to avoid stressful situations." Tonks sat up before lying back down on the bed exactly the way she had been laying before Remus came home. She smiled a little; she had waited so long to say those three words- Remus came home. Remus removed his faded T-shirt and lay down next to her before wrapping an arm around Tonks and placing it on her belly.

"As long as you are both ok, then I'm happy."

**A/N: **Ok, I know this was short but this was all I wanted in the chapter! 2 chapters left! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Tonks woke up from the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she felt the weight of an arm around her side and resting on her bump. Remus, he was back. She was happy to just lie there all day, but it appeared that her, no their baby had other ideas. Smiling at no one in particular she carefully moved Remus' arm from around her waist and slipped off to the toilet. When she returned Remus was awake, just lying on his side watching the door.

"Hey" Tonks said, slipping back into the bed next to him. He reached his arm back out and pulled her closer.

"Hey, so you got any plans for today?" he asked, stroking her purple hair out of her eyes. She shook her head, her head tilted upwards towards him. "Well what do you want to do then?" She closed her eyes; she just wanted to lie like this forever, her in her too small t-shirt that was showing her bump and a pair of grey baggy joggers and him, topless with a pair of black baggy shorts. Both lay curled up on the bed, the moment looked peaceful.

"Well, we could go shopping, for baby stuff seeing as we don't have anything?" Remus nodded, his smile faltered for a second before he expertly replaced it. Tonks noticed nothing.

"Sure, but I don't know what we need, do you?" Tonks nodded before making her way out of the bed and headed towards the full length wardrobes. She peered inside hoping to find something to fit her. Pulling out a pair of blue jeans with purple patches and a purple checked shirt she flung them on to the bed where Remus was still lying. Heading towards the door she made her way into the bathroom where she got washed. When she re-entered the bedroom Remus still hadn't moved.

"You plan on lying there all day or do you actually plan on moving sometime soon?" she asked him, walking over to the bed to pick up her clothes.

"I'll be up in a minute" he replied lazily, closing his eyes. Tonks abandoned her clothes on the bed and reached out for her wand. _'__Levicorpus' _she thought as she flicked her wand towards Remus.

"Ahh, what…Tonks!" Remus let out a strangled cry as he watched his wife double over in laughter, he couldn't help but smile a little. He hadn't heard his wife laugh in a long time. "Tonks, would you mind letting me down now, I think all the blood is rushing to my head." Still laughing as she flicked her wand once more and thought '_liberacorpus_'. Remus fell back on the bed with a resounding thud.

"Well I did tell you to get up; I just thought you needed a helping hand." She smiled innocently but the twinkle in her eye gave her away. He just shook his head but a smile was forming at the edges of his mouth so Tonks turned her back and started to get ready. Ten minutes later they were both ready to go, Remus was wearing black pants, with a matching waistcoat and jacket and Tonks was wearing the blue jeans with purple patches and a purple checked shirt.

"You ready?" Remus asked extending his arm so Tonks could take it. Tonks just nodded before linking arms and smiling up at him. A second later they had disaparated and the house stood in a happy silence.

_A few hours later_

The air seemed to vibrate for just a fraction of a second before Tonks and Remus re-appeared in the living room. Tonks dumped the numerous bags onto the sofa before making her way towards the door.

"Wait, Tonks you're not still mad at me are you?" He called out to her just before she disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll give you one guess, it starts with a Y, ends in an S and there's an E in-between. She if you can figure it out why don't you!" She replied before turning her back and stomping up the stairs into their bedroom. She was annoyed, it had been a bad trip from the word go. They had apperated into the joining entrance to knockturn ally so they wouldn't land on anyone and when they were making their way to gringots Remus insisted they walk at a 'safe' distance so she would be safe. Tonks had hated this suggestion but she wasn't about to start a full blown argument in the middle of diagon alley so she put up with it. At gringots he had emptied the contents of his vault out and she had taken out about the same amount despite him telling her that she wasn't going to be spending any of it.

"Silly daddy thinks he needs to do everything. He should know mummy doesn't like that." Tonks murmured to her bump, sitting on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard and one hand on her bump. Remus had then proceeded to try and pick out the cheapest things simply because he didn't have a lot of money, whereas Tonks didn't care who paid for what, she just wanted something nice. She would have happily bought it all herself, but Remus being Remus insisted on being a gentleman and paying for it all. It had resulted in Tonks losing her temper and telling him quite clearly where he could stuff his ideas.

"At least I managed to get you some nice things, now just got to get it put up. Your daddy can do that seeing as I've got you to think about." She was chatting away to her bump when suddenly someone knocked at the bedroom door. She ignored it.

"Tonks, can I come in?" She still didn't answer. "I'm coming in any way, just so you know." The door opened and Remus' head appeared around the door. "Are you still mad at me?" She sighed before shaking her head. He smiled a little before walking in and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to be mad at you; I just want to sleep so sshh." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut. He kissed the top of her head, she really was extraordinary. Soon the sound of gentle snores filled the room and Remus laid his head against the headboard, it wasn't comfy but he could live with it. Not a minute later there came a tapping at the window, it was an owl. Gently removing Tonk's head from his shoulder and laying her down on the bed he tiptoed over to the window and opened it. The owl perched itself on the ledge and stuck its leg out for Remus to take the letter. Once the envelope had been removed the owl flew away from the house and Remus closed he window, it was becoming colder outside. Since there wasn't an address on the outside Remus tore open the letter and began to read. It wasn't a very long letter but with each line Remus' face grew more and more worried. When he had read the letter he glanced over at Tonks and sighed before waking over to her and softly shaking her shoulder.

"Dora, wake up." She just turned over. "Please, Dora you've got a letter and I think you should read it." She sat up, frowning.

"Couldn't it have waited?" she snapped before putting her hand out for the letter. Remus didn't answer, instead he just handed the letter to her. Her eyes followed the paper as she read and as she reached the end a tear rolled down one cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several months and they had been staying at Tonk's parent house ever since the night they had received the dreadful letter. Tonks had barley left the house, partly because she wanted to look after he mam but a large part of it was down to Remus. He was slightly over-protective of her and at first it hadn't really bothered her, but it had become quite old quite fast. The letter had been off Tonk's mother, it had revealed that Tonk's dad had to leave home and go on the run.

_Dear Tonks and Remus, _

_Please don't worry, I just need to tell you that your father has went into hiding, he wouldn't tell me where for fear that the death-eaters would come back and kidnap and torture me. He did, however make me promise to tell you that he loved you more than anything and not to worry, he swears he will be careful. Take care and be careful when you leave the house, I don't want anything to happen to you, either of you! Especially while you're pregnant Tonks, I mean it! I want my first grandchild safe with both his parents. _

_All my love_

_Mom xx_

When Tonks had finished reading the letter she had wanted to move in with her mam and Remus didn't see a problem. It might keep her safe. Now Tonks lay on the sofa, Remus sat at her feet listening to her complain about how fat she getting, how much pain she was in and how lucky he was that he was a boy. He heard all of this at least 5 times a day so he just nodded, emitting words such as hmm and yeah every time she came up for air. Her due date was yesterday and she was becoming more annoyed with each passing day.

"Remus!" she screeched "are you even listing to me?" He quickly nodded and focused his attention back to her.

"Of course I am my love. Emm, would you like a drink?" Remus asked, praying she would say yes.

"Go on then, but make sure it's cold" she replied sweetly, smiling at him as he got up to go to the kitchen. In the kitchen he was greeted by Andromeda.

"Hey Remus, I've just contacted healer Greyweed and she has agreed to come out when Tonks goes into labour instead of going to St. Mungos. Is that ok?"

"That's great, thanks Andromeda." They were both silent, Remus was filling up a glass with water, staring up at the sky, that was growing darker by the minute. He sighed as he switched off the tap.

"Everything ok dear?" Questioned Andromeda, looking up from the pile of letters she had in front of her.

"Yeah, everything's fine" She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't fooled. "What if Tonks has the baby in a couple of nights, it's the full moon. I won't be any help; I'm barley myself in the days surrounding it never mind the day of the full moon." He stopped, embarrassed. He had never panned on spilling out his worry to her; he knew she had enough on her plate without his pointless ramblings.

"I wouldn't worry about that dear; the baby will be here soon, I guess tonight or tomorrow morning" she gave him one last smile before looking back at the letters. Remus just nodded skeptically, she couldn't really know that. He walked back into the living room to find Tonks sprawled out on the sofa fast asleep. He placed the glass on the table and grabbed a stray blanket that was draped over the arm of the chair. He gently placed it over Tonks before kissing her forehead; she really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

The next morning Remus was woke by an excited Andromeda telling him it was time before hurrying back out of the room, the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face; it made her look ten years younger.

"What, time for what?" he mumbled before throwing on a pair of pants and opening the bedroom door. That's when he heard it, a scream. It sounded like Tonks but he couldn't be sure and why would Andromeda look happy if her daughter was in pain.

Then it hit him.

It was time for the baby. Tonks was in labour. Taking the stairs two at a time he went flying down the stairs before coming to a thundering haul outside the living room door when he heard Tonks let out another scream. Could he do this? He shook his head; he didn't have a choice so he better just start thinking positively. He pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of Tonks' lying sprawled out on the sofa; she looked like she was in a lot of pain but her face lit up at the sight of him. Also in the room was Healer Greyweed and Andromeda, the healer was checking Tonk's blood pressure and Andromeda was sat by her daughters side.

The next few hours passed in a blur of screams, shouting and a lot of encouragement before Remus finally heard the sound he had been waiting for, the cry of his child.

"It's a boy" announced the voice of Healer Greyweed before she handed over what appeared to be a bundle of blankets to Tonks. Remus peered over his exhausted, but undoubtedly happy wife's shoulder. Inside the bundle of blankets was a little baby boy with a small tuft of Dark hair on the top of his head. Andromeda decided to give the new parents a moment or two and went to show Healer Greyweed the way out. Remus gently placed his hand on Tonk's shoulder and she tore her gaze away from the baby's big brown eyes and smiled at Remus. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and Remus only nodded, carefully taking the baby from his wife. Remus held the baby in the exact same place Tonks had placed him until he realized he couldn't do this for ever. Ever so slowly he re-adjusted the baby until he was comfortably nestled in his arms. Tonk's reached up and gingerly stroked his head; she didn't want to hurt him. "We need a name for him, what names do you like?" She asked him, lying back down on the couch.

"Hmm, sorry what?" He replied looking down at his wife, he hadn't heard a word she said.

"Name?" she repeated, smiling as Remus handed her back the baby who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could call him Ted, after your father." She looked at him.

"What about Teddy, I think he looks more like a Teddy then a Ted." Remus just nodded, using his wand to conjure two glasses of water. "Hello, Teddy John Lupin..." Remus choked on his water and Tonks frowned at him before putting her fingers to her lips and turning her attention back to the baby.

"What did you say; I don't think I heard you correctly?" Tonks sighed before answering.

"I said Hello, Teddy John Lupin, is there some sort of problem with me saying hello to our son?"

"No, but he does not have the middle name John."

"I'll have you know he does." Luckily at the moment Andromeda walked back into the room, stopping Remus from opening his mouth and starting an argument he would lose.

"Where's my grandson then?" Andromeda cooed at the baby as she picked him up out of Tonk's arm. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Teddy John Lupin" Tonk's injected quickly before Remus could argue.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Andromeda asked as she smiled down at her grandson. She had never seen a cuter baby boy.

"Well Teddy after dad, and then John is Remus' middle name."

"It fits him" was all she said before Teddy started crying. Tonks quickly sat up and reached for him, Andromeda happily passed him over. Her daughter had really taken to motherhood and she liked it. Tonks grabbed her wand and summoned a bottle from the kitchen. When it was made up she leaned back and started to feed Teddy who was quite content to just lie in his mother's arms getting fed.

"I'll go tell Harry shall I?" Tonks nodded, not looking up from the baby. He smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Be quick, and be careful." She told him just as he finished kissing Teddy on the forehead. He nodded before moving outside, he didn't want to scare the baby by apperating next to him.

"Stay here with Teddy, please." The rain was battering on the window and the only two people in the living room where stood opposite each other, both with looks of fury on their faces.

"No! How do you expect me to sit here and do nothing while you're out there risking your life?" Tonks hair had turned an impressive shade of red and she glared at her husband.

"You can't go, it's not safe. Teddy needs you."

"Needs us, Teddy needs us, and if it's not safe how come you get to go? It's your choice, we both go or none of us go!" She crossed her arms and stared at Remus, did he actually think she would let him go alone?

"Tonks please, I won't be able to concentrate knowing you are in danger," Remus face had softened and his tone was that of a desperate man. She shook her head not trusting herself to speak because if she did then she didn't think she would be able to stop the tears from falling. "Tonks just listen to me please, Teddy needs his mom and Andromeda needs her daughter, she's already lost her husband." The tears had broken down the barrier Tonks had put up.

"But I need you" she sobbed as Remus pulled her into a hug.

"Just stay in the house with Teddy and I'll be back before you know it" He rested his forehead on hers and just looked into her eyes "I love you, nothing is going to change that." He kissed her on the forehead before turning on the spot and dissaparating out of there.

Spells were flying everywhere and all Tonks could do was duck and hope for the best because she wasn't stopping. She had to find him; she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she had, that was part of the reason she had defied him by leaving Teddy with her mother and came to find him. Suddenly she heard a laugh so evil it sent shivers up her shine.

"Ah, look who we have here, it's none other than my dear niece Nymphadora. How are you?" She laughed as she easily blocked the spell Tonks had sent her way.

"Now, now that's no way to treat your elders, especially relatives." Her voice was like no others and even though Tonks would have loved to stay and avenge Sirius' death she had to find Remus.

"Don't worry I'll kill the werewolf and your spawn right after I'm finished with you." she remarked sending a non-verbal killing curse at Tonks, who ducked out of the way just in time. At the mention of Teddy she saw red!

"You won't touch Teddy or Remus. You can rot in hell first!" She shouted back as they got into a duel. All thoughts of Remus had temporally been pushed to the back of her mind as she fought for her life. She could feel herself slipping away as she blocked spell after spell, not having enough time to send her own.

"Tonks!" She knew who it was before she turned around. "What are you doing here?" he shouted at her as he ran next to her and started dueling Bellatrix too, if anything happened to her, no he couldn't afford to think like that.

"I couldn't just let you go. Teddy will be safe with mother until morning. He won't even notice we were gone." she remarked as she felt for his hand and entwined their fingers. They were now standing back to back as Remus started dueling Dolohov. They were moving in a steady circle, trying to block their attackers.

"Just make sure you are there in the morning." he muttered, not meaning for her to hear; unfortunately she did and she saw red too.

"We both will be there and that's final." She managed to reply just before Bellatrix's killing curse went through her arms and hit her square in the chest. "Ooh" was all Remus heard before Remus felt her fingers slip through his and she crashed to the floor.

"Tonks!" his brain seemed to freeze, she couldn't be dead, not his wife. His breathing seemed to come much quicker as he looked around for Bellatrix. He would avenge his wife's killer if that was the last thing he would do. In all this confusion Remus had forgotten that he had been dueling Dolohov and he didn't even feel the killing curse as it hit him in the back. He landed next to the love of his life, the one who had endured so much pain just to be with him, their hands almost touching as they left the world, left Teddy.

A/N: Hey, this is it! The last chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it and I may go back through and tweak thing here and there but probably nothing major! I may or may not put another story up next Saturday, we'll see! :)


End file.
